


Natural Habitat

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Just a cuddle (and soon make-out) session with your love, Remus.





	

You were curled up in your natural position: knees tucked in, blanket wrapped around you, book held tightly in hand, and eyes glued to the page. It was a perfect Sunday afternoon, filled with comfort and relaxation. You felt yourself smile as a chin gently perched on your head, and a pair of arms reached down to stroke yours lightly. The familiar musty scent, mixed with patchouli, filled your nostrils as you breathed him all in. 

 

“Hullo, darling,” Remus murmured, as he placed a tender kiss into your hair. 

 

“Why are you home?” you asked, still trying to read. His hands were caressing your sides through the blanket, and it was distracting you. 

 

“I decided to come home early and be with you,” he smiled. “I remembered that I only live once, and I should spend it with those I love.”

 

You grinned, and put your book down, tilting your head to kiss him on the lips. Your shortness, compared to his 5’11, was a slight disadvantage for the situation, but after being together for so long, the two of you had found a way to make it enjoyable.

 

He kissed you deeply, hand cupping your chin. His mouth tasted of peppermint, which thanks to him had become your favorite flavor. You bit his lower lip heartily, while your hands grasped at his sea of cascading curls, feeling them weave around your fingers. 

 

Remus, being the gentlemen he was, tried to hold back the moans that tried to make it past his lips, but they outfoxed them and escaped his mouth in a beautiful melody. Within a moment of breaking away, he found his way under your blanket and wrapped his arms around you, as if they had never left. Your lips reattached to his, and your book dropped with a thud to the floor, pages probably bent. 

 

He stopped, a small frown on his face. “Did your book get creased?” he asked, looking past you to the floor, hand still on your hip. 

 

You laughed, thankful and pleased he cared so much about little things that meant so much to you. You wondered if he would be the same way with children, but decided to bring  _ that  _ up another time. 

 

“Probably a little, but that can always be remedied,” you replied. Without leaving your nest in his embrace, you gently picked up the book and checked for damage. After making sure it wasn’t  _ totally _ wrecked, you put it on the coffee table that was near where you two were sitting. 

 

With a smile gracing your lips, you turned back to your beautiful wolf, with messy curls and fondness of chocolate, and settled into his warmth and radiating affection. You murmured soft words of love into his chest, as he held you tightly to him. Yes, you loved times like this. With him, it felt like a natural habitat you two could share infinitely. 


End file.
